galtvortskolenfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Cameron Archer
"No more Cameron Archer at Hogwarts. He just left." - Cameron Archer Cameron Archer (født 11. oktober) ble plassert i smygard og er en utheksaminert elev ved galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom. Heterofil og i et forhold med Rikka Xing Chi. Cameron er kjent som en drittsekk, tvers igjennom. Han er ikke av den typen som bryr seg om hva folk mener om han og mener han selv noe sier han det rett ut i stede for å surre rundt grøten. Er du frekk mot han kan du vente noe dobbelt så frekt tilbake. Er det noe Cam har så er det respekt. Han respekterer de som gir han respekt tilbake uavhengig av hvilken "status" personen har. Folk kan mene han er way to care, og at han driter i det meste. Det er forsåvidt sant. Hvis han ikke interesserer seg for saken, driter han i å bry seg til slutt, da blir han kjedelig å prate med. Cameron har selvsagt tendenser til å være snill også, er han i godt humør pleier han ofte å kødde rundt uten noen hensikt. Han elsker å dumme seg med andre. Er det noe Cameron vet så er det at han er kjekk. Han her utrolig god selvtillit og ser på seg selv som det deiligste vesenet på to ben. Tiden før Galtvort Cameron ble født den 11 Oktober på et sykehus i Glasgow, Skotland. Han var allerede en drittunge før han fikk på seg den første bleia. Han holdt foreldrene alltid våkne om nettene og de måtte til slutt gi han eliksirer for at han skulle være stille. Mongokid den tiden han var småunge også, løp rundt å lekte og dummet seg. Det endte ofte med skrubbsår og blåmerker, men han har alltid vært tøff nok til å tåle det, selv om han er flink til å klage. Rundt ni års alderen fikk han magien i kroppen. Han visste selvsagt alltid at han var en trollmann. Magien var noen han syntes var supergøy så han lekte rundt med den hele tiden, han lærte selvsagt med tiden å kontrollere den litt bedre, med hjelp av foreldrene. Når han var ti døde faren hans av ganske så ukjente grunner. Det er bare han og moren som vet hva som egentlig skjedde og de holder det for seg selv. Cameron skylder på seg selv for det. Etter dette ble han bare enda mer shitkid. Det å rakke ned på folk som var yngre og mindre verdt var han god på, men han kom også ofte i trøbbel med de som var eldre, noen ganger klarte han faktisk og ta de, men det var selvsagt ikke alltid. Det å komme hjem knekt nese var ikke unormalt, selv om han bare var ti år gammel. Han ble plassert rett i Smygard da han var elleve. Han begynte å røyke i tretten års alderen, og tok noen piercinger. Han har alltid hatt et godt forhold til moren sin though. Ikke et snev av respektløshet, han setter henne høyere enn noen andre. Han har aldri brydd seg og vil aldri gjøre det. Tiden på Galtvort Sånn generelt lå Cameron rett over gjennomsnittet når det kommer til karakterer her på Galtvort. Han var ikke et geni, men han tenker logisk nok til å komme seg gjennom året med solide karakterer. Fagene han ligger best ann i er Eliksirer og Transfigurasjon. Eliksirer fordi Professor Slur ser ut til å like han ganske så godt, han har vel kanskje et talent for det også. I transfigurasjon fatter han faktisk ikke hvorfor han har så gode karakterer fordi han missliker Professor McSnurp krafig. Han mener hun er alt for streng og alt for stiv. Det kan være fordi hun ikke knekker for smiskingen hans, men han har faktisk S i transfigurasjon. Så det skal ikke stå på talentet. Han har dårligst karakter i magihistorie, suprise. Han mener det er drittkjedelig. Han gjør det heller ikke så bra i trylleformler, selv om han egentlig kunne ha gjort det bedre, men han har tendenser til å le litt for mye av Professor Pirrevimp i stede for å lære noe av ham. Resten av fagene er over middels, men skole kunne han ikke brydd seg mindre om enn det lite han allerede har gjort. Vennskap og kjærlighet år det kommer til kjærlighet, er Cameron klein. Han er ikke akkurat Mr. Loverboy selv om han har sine historier med forskjellige damer. Det å vise følelser er han ikke særlig god på. Han ser heller ikke poenget i det. Han var tidligere sammen med Beckalyn Castillo/Becks. Det funka ikke helt, å være trofast var åpenbart ikke det letteste i det forholdet. Han er sammen med Rikka Xing Chi, de har vært sammen i tre år nå og han kunne ikke hatt det bedre. Han er trofast med henne og han er ganske sikker på at det er henne han vil tilbringe resten av livet med. -'for resten av alltid.' Han elsker henne. Det er vel ikke noe å legge skjul på at han går etter utseende. For han er jo drittsekk. Har du fin kropp og ser bra ut har du sjans for å si det sånn. Blå øyne er veldig tiltrekkende. Kun det beste er godt nok, derfor kapret han Rikka Xing Chi. Tiden etter Galtvort Cameron ble glad da han ble ferdig på galtvort. "Endelig!", sa han med et gledesrop. Cameron bor nå i et hus i Skottland med sin forlovede Rikka Xing Chi, noe han ikke trives så rent lite med. Cameron har blitt "oppdaget" en vårdag han var ute i Galtvang og kjøpte morroproduker av en dame kalt Susi Bellstblitz, hun var fotograf og veldig interessert i å ta noen bilder av ham. Med egoet til Cameron Archer sa han ikke nei og lot henne gjøre det. Etter det har Cameron hengt på veggen til alle pikehekser i trollmannsverdenen. Cameron Archer jobber nå som modell, noe som ikke kunne passet han bedre. Når det kommer til hvordan han og Rikka har det. Så supert som det kan gå, hvert fall i hans øyne. Det er bare henne for ham. Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Smygard Kategori:Fullblods